The explosion of cloud computing domain has accelerated the growth in the 3 major cloud service models: IaaS, PaaS, SaaS. With Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), there has been a large amount of development efforts but with less standardization as compared to PaaS and SaaS solutions. As a result, IaaS service providers provide various different architectures and technologies. This makes integration of a distributed enterprise application architecture with such IaaS service providers complex and challenging.